I love you
by BleedingFitcioN
Summary: "Orihime….." The cracked screen began to turn slowly towards the right. He closed his eyes. "I love you." MY FIRST FIC.
1. Chapter 1

"Hold the camera still man"  
"wait its still turning on"

…

…

…

"Alright I got it to turn on!"  
Ulquiorra held his camera up to record his friend Grimmjow and Orihime together.

"Thank you so much for helping record moments like these." Orihime said smiling.  
Ulquiorra blushed slightly.  
"Oh i-its nothing." Ulquiorra said stammering

"Oh would ya quit being all mushy-gushy and record us?"Grimmjow said

"Right." Said Ulquiorra straightening up. 

Ulquiorra recorded Grimmjow and Orihime sitting together on the bus. They were on their way to the beach to record Grimmjow and Orihime's 'precious moments' as Grimmjow called it. Ulquiorra had agreed to record these moments for them only because he couldn't refuse Orihime's request. Grimmjow put his arm over Orihime's shoulder and pulled her close to him so that she was resting on his shoulder. She blushed slightly but then smiled and snuggled closer. This made Ulquiorra's stomach tighten. He secretly had a crush on Orihime since they were little. He never confessed to her because he was too shy and too afraid. When Grimmjow had asked her out he had been extremely disappointed, hoping he would have been able to ask her first. At first he was angry and upset, and he hurt like hell, but soon learned to deal with it and numb the pain.

Though he felt angry at the sight of Grimmjow and Orihime snuggling, he felt himself relax seeing Orihime smile. He loved her smile. He had loved her hair, her eyes, her laugh,...everything….

Grimmjow pulled out a deck of cards and said  
"here lemme show you something. You see these cards? They supposedly tell you your future with the person showing you the cards." He said smirking.  
"You see this card?" he said holding up a card with a picture of a fairy and a heart.  
"if you pick this card, it means your destined to be with that person."

Grimmjow shuffled the deck of cards.  
"Alright now pick the card on top and show it to me." Grimmjow commanded.

Orihime picked the top card and showed it to Grimmjow. Grimmjow smirked.  
"What?" Orihime asked questionably.

"Look at the card" 

It was the card with the fairy and the heart. Orihime turned a light shade of red. Ulquiorra saw Grimmjow place the card on top of the deck, but didn't say anything. Orihime leaned against Grimmjow and smiled.  
Ulquiorra zoomed in on her smile. He loved it when she smiled, he felt as if the whole world was at peace when she smiled.  
The bus pulled over at the last stop. The beach.  
"Last stop!" the bus driver said over the speaker.

"Finally! Let's go!"

They grabbed their bags and got off the bus. Orihime ran towards the sea, laughing, Grimmjow chased after her. Ulquiorra zoomed in on the scene smiling. Seeing Orihime smiling made him happy. After a good half hour of running around in the water, Orihime finally tired out and bent over to catch her breath. Grimmjow on the other hand was still active and ran up behind her and grabbed her from behind. She yelped out in surprise and began kicking her legs. Grimmjow laughed manically and walked her over to the ocean and dropped her in the water. She came out of the water laughing; she splashed water at Grimmjow, which caused him to recoil at the action.  
Ulquiorra cleched his fists at the sight, but relaxed them, forcing himself to calm down.  
At the same time the deck of cards fell out of his pocket and the wind scattered them all over the beach.  
"Aw Shit!" Grimmjow cursed.  
"Oh come on don't be such a baby and help me pick them up" Orihime said picking one up. 

While they were picking up the cards Ulquiorra was recording them at a safe distance away smiling at their playfulness. "Hey! Ulquiorra there's one by your foot!" Orihime called out.

Ulquiorra looked down and when he saw the card he stared at for a while. It was the one with the fairy.  
"Hey what happened? Why are you just staring at the card like that?" Orihime said walking up next to Ulquiorra.  
"Oh, sorry I spaced out for a second…."  
"What card did you get?" Orihime asked playfully  
Ulquiorra stared at the card before saying  
"Oh, it's a friendship one I think" Ulquiorra lied.  
"Aaw, how sweet" Orihime said smiling.  
Ulquiorra blushed slightly.

"Hey guys! Lets head back to the hotel its getting dark!" Grimmjow called out  
"Alright! C'mon Ulqui lets head back."  
"Oh, Yeah r-right…."


	2. Chapter 2

The camera turns on. A pale hand covers the screen.  
"So today was fun!"  
"Sure."  
"The fuck you mean sure?"  
"I mean 'sure'"  
The screen turns and a pale hand leaves the screen. A foot is in the screen. The camera is suddenly lifted into the air and is placed into a well-lit area, revealing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sitting cross legged facing each other. Clothes and assorted bottles of lotion and snacks are scattered throughout the floor. Ulquiorra is wearing a baggy navy blue shirt, and grey sweat pants. Grimmjow is wearing a white tank top and blue shorts. Grimmjow leans back on his hands.  
"So"  
"So what?"  
"You like anybody?"  
"My god, what are we? Teenage girls who talk about cute boys?"  
"fuck you man, I'm being serious."  
"How should I answer this?"  
"I dunno! You like anyone?"  
"No."  
"No one?"  
Ulquiorra shifts in his place. He shoves his hands into his pockets.  
"I don't like anyone, but…"  
"But…?"  
"I already like someone."  
"OOHH! WHAT!? Emo-kid here actually likes someone!?"  
"please refrain from calling me that absurd name."  
"WHO IS IT!?"  
"My god you are like an annoying preteen girl."  
"Shut the fuck up and tell me who it is!"  
Ulquiorra takes his hands out of his pockets and shifts in his place again.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why the fuck not? Do I know her?"  
"Oh I think you know her very well."  
"Is it Tia?"  
"No."  
"Loly?"  
"Good god no."  
"Just fucking say it!"  
"I can't"  
"God you're so difficult"  
Grimmjow got up and began to walk out of the screen.  
"I'm gonna go get some ice, need anythin'?"  
"no I'm good. Thanks."  
a door being opened can be heard in the background, and then closed. Ulquiorra whispers  
"I can't tell you, because you'll probably hate me."  
The camera shuts off.

…

"Hey."

"Hey!"

"HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP BEFORE I SOCK YOU IN THE STOMACH!"  
Ulquiorra cracked his eyes open.  
"What do you want you idiot?"  
"Get up! We're supposed to meet Orihime at the park today at 8!"  
"Well, what time is it?"  
"7:40!"  
"Shit."  
Ulquiorra quickly got up and began dressing. Once he was done he walked to the door. Grimmjow was already finished and waiting for him. Grimmjow wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a light blue T-shirt. Ulquiorra wore a dark green sweatshirt and black jeans.  
"You ready to go?"  
"Yeah. Lets go." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey guys!"  
Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walked down the park to find Orihime already waiting for them. She worea simple pink sweater and tight fitting blue jeans. She waved at them and smiled.  
"What took you guys so long?"  
Grimmjow pointed at Ulquiorra with his thumb.  
"This jackass here wouldn't wake up."  
"It was my fault. The alarm didn't go off. I apologize"  
Ulquiorra bowed his head slightly.  
"Oh, don't worry about it. It's nothing! I'm just glad you guys are here!"  
Orihime shook her head and waved her hand in front of her.  
"We ready babe?" Grimmjow snaked his arm around Orihime's shoulders.  
"Yeah! Let's go!"  
Ulquiorra readied the camera.  
As they walked Orihime laid her head against Grimmjow's shoulder. Ulquiorra clenched his teeth, but continued forward, filming the two as they walked. Orihime eventually let go of Grimmjow's arm and began to skip ahead of them. Grimmjow chased after her. She laughed and giggled as she skipped ahead of them. Ulquiorra smiled. He loved her laugh. She was just so beautiful. She was his goddess. Ulquiorra eventually just focused the camera on her face. He just loved her smile.  
"Wow! Is that flower bed over there?"  
Orihime's voice snapped Ulquiorra out of his daydream.  
"Yeah it is! Just past that road! C'mon emo-kid, film us there!"  
They both ran down to the meadow. Ulquiorra jogged behind them.  
Grimmjow and Orihime ran around in the meadow laughing at each other. Orihime kneeled down and began to pick some of the flowers. Grimmjow knelt beside her and watched her. Ulquiorra stood a short distance away, filming them.  
Grimmjow suddenly grabbed Orihime's chin and turned her head so that she faced him. He pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. Ulquiorra felt disgusted. His stomach churned. He lowered the camera and he began to walk away.  
"Hey! Ulquiorra! Where are you going?" Orihime called out after him.  
"Oh, no where I'm just going to go stand at the road. I think I can get a better view of the meadow and of you two from up there!" He lied.  
"Oh, okay then!"  
"You better be getting all of this emo-kid!" Grimmjow called out.  
Ulquiorra faked a smile and waved back at them, he turned back around and continued his way up the hill. He didn't want to look back. He was disgusted. He hated Grimmjow at the moment.  
"Calm down." He told himself.  
He reached the road and let out a sigh.  
He just wanted this day to end. He turned around slowly and began filming them again. He zoomed in on Orihime. She was lying down on the flowers with her eyes closed next to Grimmjow. God she was just so beautiful. He zoomed in closer. She got up and began to throw the flowers she had picked before in the air and dance around, laughing. Ulquiorra chuckled and readjusted the camera. The screen began to blur and become distorted.  
"Damn thing." Ulquiorra cursed under his breath. He fiddled with the camera for a bit and then readjusted his posture. He zoomed back into the couple in the meadow. They were both waving frantically at him. Grimmjow kept pointing to his right. Ulquiorra turned to his right only to see two large lights smash into his face. His vision went out. He could her Orihime screaming in the distance. He opened his eyes to see Grimmjow running towards him with a scared expression. He closed his eyes. He reached for the camera. He turned it back on and turned it towards him.

Grimmjow ran towards Ulquiorra as fast as he could. Ulquiorra laid there in a pool of blood. The truck that caused the accident began to move again. The driver stepped on the gas and began to drive away.  
"HEY YOU FUCKER! COME BACK HERE!" Grimmjow ran faster up the hill. He saw Ulquiorra reach for his camera. He grabbed it and saw his mouth form words he couldn't understand. He ran even faster, determined to get to Ulquiorra.  
"ULQUIORRA!" he screamed.  
When he got to Ulquiorra, he was unmoving, with his right arm extended towards the camera. His fingers hung loosely at the strap. Grimmjow knelt down and picked up Ulquiorra.  
"Hey! Ulquiorra! Wake up!"  
No response. He shook him.  
"Wake up!"  
He shook harder. Ulquiorra's head only slumped to the side.  
"ULQUIORRA!"  
Grimmjow began to scream at Ulquiorra in desperation to wake him up. Orihime walked up behind him and gasped when she saw Ulquiorra in such a state. Grimmjow shook Ulquiorra even harder.  
"Hey you fucker! You'd better wake up before I sock you in the stomach!" He joked. Tears began to stream down the sides of his face. Orihime just stood there sobbing.  
"Hey! You listening? Wake up!"  
Grimmjow clenched the front of Ulquiorra's shirt.  
"DAMNIT WAKE UP!"  
Orihime knelt beside Grimmjow and placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her with wide eyes.  
"He's not waking up! WHY ISNT HE WAKING UP!?"  
Grimmjow stood up and yelled out. Orihime sat on her legs and rested Ulquiorra's head on her lap. She stroked his hair away from his eyes.  
"Oh, Ulquiorra…"  
She turned her head down and sobbed. Grimmjow stood looking away.  
Ulquiorra was dead.


End file.
